Slaine Drucker
"Master Slaine Drucker, Corellian, distinguishing characteristics: has no hands, manipulates light sabers by use of the Force, has been know to use three light sabers at a time, married to Sera Jezze Bellissa, heir to one of the Five Families of Zeltros, with her has three children..." - Ashke Shar, consulting her archival memory. Slaine Drucker is a Human Jedi Master from Corellia, seated in the Jedi Council. Having served with the Jedi since the age of four, he has been a prominent presence in the Order for quite some time. He was involved in many events concerning the Order. Biography Knighthood In his Knight years, Slaine saw his Master killed at the hands of the Sith and he was taken captive, and tortured for the location of the Jedi Temple, which he refused to reveal. This eventually resulted in one of the Sith cutting off his hands in anger. Sometime later he was rescued by his fellow Jedi, and taken back to safety. He refused to have his hands replaced with artificial cybernetics, to remind himself of his failure and to avoid further combat as much as possible. After that he focussed his studies on philosophy and diplomacy, and quickly ascended to the rank of Master and Council member. Ossus Jedi Master "Beware of all things pure." - Vorn Klo, in a post mortem message of warning to Slaine In 2900 ABY, a more turbulent time in the Galaxy, the Jedi were forced to move the Temple back to Ossus, the former home of the old Jedi Academy. There, Slaine helped the Jedi Council stabilize the Galaxy again bit by bit. He played a key role in slowly reestablishing a Republic based on Coruscant, and faced several threats that made the Galaxy a constant threat. On one such occasion, Slaine ventured out to the forgotten planet of Mygeeto along with fellow Masters Vorn Klo and Kiro, and Padawan Slade. There, they encountered a still operative factory of Trade Federation battle droids, and an early prototype for General Grievous with six arms rather then four. Eventually the Jedi party was able to defeat the prototype and shut down the factory, but not before the untimely death of Vorn Klo. Klo, in death, left a message of warning for Slaine. Puritan Threat Having reestablished a Republic based on Coruscant, and a new Jedi Temple on the same planet, Slaine continued to serve the Jedi Order and now the Republic as needed. It was also in this period that the Presence of a Sith Order under Galen Cru, then only known as Darth Sinemous, became known. However, gradually the public grew disgruntled with the Jedi, which eventually culminated in the founding of a Puritan faction in 2916 ABY. Slaine, along with the other Jedi, was forced to flee from a new Jedi purge. He was the one who suggested the planet Abregado-rae as a location for a hidden Temple, and he was one of the main negotiators for a temporary alliance with the Sith. Later the same year, the Abregadoan Jedi Temple was discovered by puritan forces and overrun, and the Jedi were scattered throughout the Galaxy. By 2920 ABY, Slaine had managed to gather a number of Jedi around him and joined forces with the Sith against the Puritans. Together with Sinemous, he led an attack on the now Puritan Coruscant, starting the of Coruscant], and it eventually came to a fight on board the Puritan flagship, in which Sinemous was mortally wounded and presumed dead, and the Puritan leader killed by Slaine. After this, the Jedi were able to reestablish themselves on Coruscant with both the Puritan and the Sith factions leaderless and scattered. A new government was again established, this time referred to as the Civility. Later that year, Sinemous revealed himself to be alive, yet he had turned his back on the Sith and persued the life of a Gray Jedi and was from then on known as Shaw. After much deliberation, with Slaine championing the cause of forgiveness and mediation, Shaw was allowed to reside at the Jedi Temple. In the time that followed after the Puritan threat, Slaine met the Zeltron smuggler Sera Jezzereal Bellissa, better known as Jezze, and they soon began a relationship. Slaine began devoting much of his time to her, and later to their children, Ultric and the twin girls [[Lara Drucker|Lara and Aminah. Darth Obscur "I have become a monster." - Slaine, upon his redemption However, he did still take investigation missions for the Jedi, and on some of them Jezze even accompanied him. In 2921 ABY, a party consisting of himself, Jezze, the hired bounty hunter Kex and his droid HK-43, and the Jedi Knights Noan, Aminah von Sydow and Ultric Sandov ventured into the ancient Sith catacombs of Korriban on an investigation. They inadvertedly awakened the dormant spirits of the Sith Lords Marka Ragnos and Naga Sadow, who in turn awakened the result of an experiment on his own son, Khar Sadow. Slaine and Noan were both caught in the cave-in that followed, and as the rest of the party escaped, their memories where manipulated by Naga Sadow, pushing the roll of Sith upon them both. Slaine became Darth Obscur and served Khar Sadow, who began a bloody conquest throughout the Galaxy using the results of Yuuzhan Vong experiments. He led the Vong experiments into battle and murdered many civilians and soldiers, including several Jedi. He was eventually redeemed in 2925 ABY at the battle of Hoth by Jezze when he was about to kill her. Her presence brought his memories reeling back, and realizing what he'd become, Slaine broke down in guilt. Nevertheless, Slaine took part in the battle of Rodia, where Civility forces joined with Mandalorian troops against Khar Sadow's fleet. This was partly to prove to himself that he was able to face Sadow, and partly to fully redeem himself. Sadow was eventually defeated by the joint effort of Slaine and Jedi Masters Lupiin Rosarr, Radesh Lakal and Savax Johle and the Civility commando Rato Serkenn. However, Serkenn was lost in the skirmish and Johle severely scarred. After Sadow was defeated, Slaine found closure to his own experiences with the Dark side, and comitted his time to the Jedi Order and his family once again. Empire Uprising "Stay away from Coruscant. It is too dangerous." - Slaine, warning the Jedi in a distress signal. In 2929 ABY, the Jedi Temple was destroyed by an explosion, killing nearly 300 Jedi that were within at the time. Slaine survived together with his Padawan Amelia Leanne Starr and Jedi Masters Lupiin Rosarr and Nyru'Ki. The Civility turning its back on the Jedi once more and openly attacking them, they were forced to flee again, seeking refuge with the Chiss Jedi Order on Hoth. From there, they sent out a distress signal to call all remaining Jedi who were scattered across the Galaxy back to Hoth, warning them to stay away from Coruscant and the Civility. Slaine also partook in several rescue missions, to find and bring back missing Jedi. Abilities and Traits Personality Arguably a mellow character, he is often the one to voice against war and for diplomacy. He is also the one to argue that there are only shades of gray, and that fallen students can be redeemed. Nonetheless, his torture at the hands of a number of Sith has left him with some sort of antipathy towards the Sith. He is a gentle and cautious Master, leaving it to others to teach combat and focusing on meditation, philosophy and diplomacy himself. If he does do any fighting, he most likely will do so in space or in the skies, as he loves flying due to his Corellian blood. Skills and Powers "You can't beat us. All you have are your fancy lights and the ability to push around some boxes. We have blasters!" "No, what you have are power packs and the hopes that by the time they're empty I'll no longer be standing... Because if I am, you'll all be dead before you've recharged." - Slaine displaying confidence in his combat skills. Slaine, as all Jedi, showed himself to be highly in tune with the Force. Due to his losing his hands, Slaine developed a strong ability in telekinesis and manipulating inanimate objects in general. In battle, he manipulates three lightsabers through the Force while he himself often remains motionless. This allows for a longer endurance, as his stamina is not depleted as quickly as that of most others. However, this style of fighting and the lack of hands altogether can still act as a deterrent, for example when climbing. Slaine has been known to recieve visions of the future in the Force. This can range from a vague hint or warning to a detailed view and insight of a certain situation. This is a special skill he shares with few other Jedi, Aminah von Sydow among them. Slaine, as a Jedi, chose to specialize himself more in diplomacy and philosophy after the loss of his hands, shying away from combat. Therefore, he is more adept as a diplomat for the Jedi order in negotiating treaties and arrangements with other instances, as well as discussing different aspects of the Force and the Jedi in general with other individuals. Slaine has also displayed an aptitude for training Padawans, bringing several trainees under his wing to Knight level and beyond. Slaine himself finds great pleasure in seeing his Padawans 'grow up'. Relations Romance Sera Jezzereal Bellisa, known to Slaine and most others simply as Jezze, was Slaine's first and only real love. She was a Zeltron smuggler until she met Slaine, after which she severely toned down her smuggling activities. The two met in 2920 ABY, shortly after the Puritan threat. Initially rather shy about the relationship, they ended up living together within the Jedi Temple. From then on, their relationship grew to be very passionate, but it was not without it's troubles. When Slaine joined Khar Sadow and became Darth Obscur in 2921 ABY, it was mainly Jezze who kept believing in the good in Slaine, and who eventually redeemed him by dredging up his love for her, bringing back Slaine's memory along with it on Hoth four years later, in 2925 ABY. After the incident, Jezze remained by Slaine's side and supported him despite his nearly killing her, and she helped him atone for his sins greatly. After Slaine and Jezze were reunited, she gave birth to three children. The couple named their firstborn son Ultric, after Ultric Sandov, and the twin girls born thereafter Aminah and Lara, after Aminah von Sydow and Lara Vel Aath. In 2929 ABY, Jezze was intercepted overhearing a conversation concerning the at that time secret Galactic Empire, and was imprisoned. Still able to feel her through the Force, a merit of the strong connection the couple in the Force, Slaine grew restless in missing her. Unknown to Slaine, Jezze was at that time pregnant with a fourth child. Padawans "I was... lucky, to have been picked by Master Slaine. He seems... he seems to actually care." ''- Atiry Syn Nyru'Ki was one of Slaine's Padawans from his Knight years. Now seated in the Jedi Council together, the two go way back. They were both at the destruction of the Jedi Temple in 2929 ABY, investigating into a growing weariness together, along with Slaine's then Padawan Amelia Starr. Slade was Slaine's Padawan around 2900 ABY, but his allegiance has been most controversial as he defected to the Sith, redeemed himself and merited the title of Jedi Knight, and subsequently defected again, eventually joining the Sith permanently. During the times he was with the Jedi, Slade want along on several missions with Slaine, and his initial redemption was also under Slaine's influence. Radex was another of Slaine's Padawans that was seen to be Knighted. Following the destruction of the Jedi Temple, Radex was one of the Jedi that were controversially chosen to be promoted without ceremony or trial to fill gaps left by deceased Jedi, making him a Jedi Master. Ultric Sandov was Slaine's Padawan in the years prior to the Puritan threat of 2920 ABY, and seen to be Knighted later on. During his Padawan and Knight years, Ultric accompanied Slaine on several missions, including the faithful investigation to Korriban in 2921 ABY. In 2925 ABY, after the battle of Hoth, Slaine commissioned him to be sent to Hoth as a mediator between the Coruscanti Jedi Order and the newly discovered Chiss Order. In the same way as Radex, Ultric was promoted to the rank of Master. Amelia Leanne Starr was Slaine's Padawan in the time leading up to and during the destruction of the Coruscanti Jedi Temple in 2929 ABY. She was with Slaine at the Temple when it was destroyed, and he led her on an investigation into a growing weariness shortly before the explosion, along with Nyru'Ki. Similar to Radex and Ultric, she was promoted after the Temple's destruction, achieving the rank of Knight without ceremony. Atiry Syn, known to everyone only as Ammy, is Slaine's latest Padawan. He took her in shortly after he moved to Hoth. Easily one of his more controversial Padawans, she was a castaway Sith Apprentice that drifted into the Jedi Temple, and believed herself to be not worthy of much anything anymore. Not easily approached by anyone, Slaine confinced her to let him train her, and has been trying to get her to open up bit by bit. Other ''"I don't like Jedi. And I think this Slaine Drucker of yours is the most sneaky one of all of them." - Lissan Dressell to Jezze Bellissa. Lissan Dressell and Lara Vel Aath are two smugglers who have had several encounters with Slaine and others close to him. While Slaine and Lissan have a mild rivalry between them, they are still considered friends mainly through their connection via Jezze. Vorn Klo was a Jedi Master seated alongside Slaine in the Ossus Jedi Council, and the two often had friendly discussions on several aspects of interest to Jedi. Slaine was present at Vorn's death, where the latter issued a post mortem message of warning to Slaine. Lupiin Rosarr is another Jedi Master seated in the Council, introduced to it to fill the seat left void by Vorn Klo. He and Slaine partook on numerous missions together, including the final confrontation of Khar Sadow. Khar Sadow was the resurrected result of an experiment on the ancient Sith Lord Naga Sadow's son. Converting Slaine by inducing false memories, Khar Sadow made him into a follower for four years, from 2921 to 2925 ABY, until he was eventually redeemed. Slaine was part of the party of Jedi that eliminated Khar in a final showdown later in 2925 ABY. Galen Cru, initially known only under his Sith title Darth Sinemous, joined in a pact with the Jedi, negotiated primarily between himself and Slaine against Puritan forces in 2920 ABY. In the decisive battle against the Puritans, Sinemous was believed lost. But he revealed himself to be alive later that year, and to have turned to the path of Grey Jedi. Again at the negotiation table with the man who now called himself Shaw, Slaine agreed to allow him lodging in the Jedi Temple, but he was kept under severe surveillance. Shaw stayed for a length of time, during which he had several discussions with Slaine about the nature of the Force, after which he disappeared once again. Behind the Scenes Portrayal "Slaine is a pretty typical Jedi, really." - tyrannusBE commenting on Slaine's personality The character of Slaine Drucker was created and is used in rp by tyrannusBE. Slaine is one of the longest running characters in the room, having been involved in the room's story arcs since the very beginning. Tropes The character lays at the base of the No Hands Jokes trope and the Pervy Slaine trope, and was often involved in occurrances of the Turbolifts trope. (See Recorded Tropes)